Le Génie de la Barbichette
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS spécial Mahyar] Il était une fois un grand, beau et sexy Maître du Jeu qui s'appelait Mahyar Shakeri. Jusqu'au jour où tout bascula.


_Bonsoir ! Après l'horrible deathfic qui je vous ai montré ce matin, partons sur quelque chose de plus léger. Tout a commencé sur Twitter, dans un gros délire avec Rubeale, Maddey et Hakukai, qui est parti en cacahuètes, comme d'habitude en gros x) Et là, on vient d'avoir une putain d'idée, que je met directement en fanfic'. C'est un besoin vital._

 **Disclaimer** : Mahyar est sa propre propriété, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **LE GENIE DE LA BARBICHETTE**

Il était une fois un grand, beau et sexy Maître du Jeu qui s'appelait Mahyar Shakeri. Cependant, ce Maître du Jeu avait une faiblesse énorme, dont il tenait sa force. En effet, Mahyar avait beau être grand, beau et sexy, il était cruel et sadique, et tous les enfants fuyaient devant lui lorsqu'il les gratifiait de son sourire éclatant (sponsorisé Colgate White Plus) et légèrement effrayant, qui poussait les mioches sans nom à fuir en hurlant comme des fillettes. Mahyar avait conscience de ce pouvoir diabolique, et, contrairement à tous les contes où le héros cherche à se débarasser de ce cadeau empoisonné, lui, il adorait ça.

Partout où il allait, un sourire, et il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait. Et c'est par ce procédé habile que le grand, beau et sexy Mahyar Shakeri arriva à la tête du Royaume. Il était un dictateur extrêmement dur. Tous les habitants de son pays lui devait une fidélité sans faille, tous les hommes devaient porter des boucs, même ceux qui n'en avait pas, ce qui se révéla très problématique pour les personnes n'ayant pas de barbe. Il fit construire une pyramide à son nom, littéralement, il y a écrit "Mayar" dessus, parce que l'architecte a oublié ce foutu "h" qui n'est là que pour la décoration. D'après la légende, l'architecte a fini broyé dans la gueule des tigres de compagnie du Maître.

Cependant, notre Maître du Jeu s'ennuyait à mourir. Tout avoir était tellement prévisible que même ses dès prenaient la poussière. Il avait envie de changement, que quelque chose se passe de travers, n'importe quoi. Mais rien. Les jours passèrent, et toujours aucun signe de problème. A croire qu'il était devenu le dictateur parfait et que personne n'essayait de le tuer ?! Mais ils sont tous stupides dans ce pays ou quoi ?!

Un matin, alors qu'il coiffait son majestueux bouc devant l'un des deux cent cinquante miroirs composant sa salle de bain - il les avait compté un jour, parce qu'il s'ennuyait- il sentit une résistance. Il retira le peigne et frotta son bouc une fois. Une fumée étrange l'enveloppa. Il le frotta une deuxième fois, une voix caverneuse se mit à hurler, il le frotta une troisième fois, et quelque chose tomba sur le rebord du lavabo.

En s'abaissant, Mahyar se rendit compte qu'en face de lui se tenait une petite personne, tout petite personne, haute de la taille d'un pouce, et lui ressemblant étrangement. Le petit homme s'inclina son bouc brillait étrangement.

"Vous... Vous êtes qui ? demanda le grand Mahyar, assez surpris.

\- Je suis Mahyar. Le Génie de la Barbichette, répondit le petit Mahyar, avec un léger accent, russe ou polonais, impossible de savoir."

Mahyar réfléchit un instant. Dans Aladdin, le génie offrait trois voeux. Peut être que...

"Tu es là pour exaucer mes voeux ?

\- HEIN ?! Nan mais tu m'a pris pour ton esclave ? Je suis coincé dans les poils de ton bouc depuis des millénaires !

\- Mais je n'ai que trente...

\- OUI, et c'est bien suffisant ! Tu crois que je suis là par plaisir ? C'est irrespirable là dedans !"

Il pointa le bouc du Maître du Jeu de son petit doigt presque aussi fin que... Euh... Le petit bout de papier invisible, là, sur le bureau de l'auteure. Il pointa Mahyar d'un doigt accusateur.

"J'accuse Mahyar Shakeri de m'avoir enfermé dans sa barbichette pendant un millénaire entier, et je décrète que c'est fini !"

Soudain, le petit Mahyar se mit à grandir, alors que le grand, beau et sexy Mahyar rapetissait à vue d'oeil. Une fois à taille humaine, le petit Mahyar devenu grand attrapa le grand Mahyar devenu petit et le jeta dans sa barbichette.

"On échange les rôles. Tu deviens la conscience maléfique, et je domine le tout. Joyeux millénaire de torture Mahyar."

Et le génie de la barbichette quitta la salle de bain dans un rire maléfique.

Fin.

* * *

 _Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? Je vous jure que je me drogue pas O:_


End file.
